


claws encounters of the furred kind

by Latia



Series: 30 Day Otp Challenge [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John: Wake up to find yourself fuck deep in meowcats.</p><p>(28. Doing something ridiculous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	claws encounters of the furred kind

EB: emergency. send help. literally fuck deep in meowcats.  
TT: I have never been more relieved to say that is most certainly not the correct usage of 'literally.'  
TT: One can only speculate on what it means to be 'fuck deep' in something, and I rather keep it that way.  
EB: rose i'm serious!  
EB: bluuuuuuuurgh.  
EB: i should just push them off or something but most of them are asleep and they look so comfy and....  
EB: argh. why did she have to clone so many cats? why did they all have to breed so much?   
EB: why do they all have to be so FRIENDLY???  
TT: Wait.  
TT: Correct me if I'm misinterpreting this. Are you saying my ecto-mother's flock of felines has you in their adorable little pawed grasp?  
TT: *grasps?  
TT: *I'm not entirely sure if the singular or plural would work here and I frankly don't care.  
EB: yeah, they've commandeered control of my bed.  
EB: well, some of them, at least. i think if Roxy's entire kitten brigade was here the frame would pretty much explode under the weight.  
EB: also, i'd be dead.  
TT: Be there in five.  
EB: huh?  
EB: what, minutes?  
TT: Seconds.  


John looks up from his phone to see Rose standing in the doorway. He cranes his neck up as best as he can, given the circumstances. "Um. Help?"

Rose stares. There has to be at least ten or twelve of them, though it was hard to tell exact numbers given their proximity with one another. It was hard to tell where one little puffball of plush black fur began and another ended. One is tucked up directly under his chin, ears occasionally flicking and tickling him. Two kittens have curled up together on his stomach, sound asleep, rising and falling with each breath he takes . The rest form a sort of furry barrier of black fuzz punctuated by the occasional quartet of eyes or whisking tail, simultaneously cuddling against him and trapping him.

The scene before her is utterly ridiculous, and indescribably adorable.

She walks up to him, pupils blown huge. John looks at her oddly. "Rose? You uh, feeling okay?"

"F...fine." She's reached the mattress. "I'm fine."

"You just look sort of....sparkly? Like, that's the best way I can even describe it. Anyways, are you going to help me?"

"I'm sure not."

"What."

Rose sits down next to him, not even caring about whose feline dreams she might be interrupting. It doesn't matter, anyways--the cats seem to smell Roxy on her, or at least something Roxyesque, and are more than happy to make room for her. Before she even lays down a four-eyed kitten has made its way to her lap, rolling on its back. Another one promptly follows suit. Rose chuckles, giving them each a few ear-scritches as she lays down. 

An older one gambols over and begins to lick her cheek. "Okay, that is not even fair." John reaches over, carefully, to try and stroke the cat. It indulges him a few seconds before turning around and giving him a mouth full of needled fangs. "Ow! Okay, see?" He pulls back his hand. "Why do they always chomp me? I just wanted to pet him a bit."

She smiles. "Believe me, cats are very fickle. You shouldn't take it too personally, most of the time they bite just as a game, more to show affection than anything. A lovebite." Rose leans over to nuzzle the offending feline's nose, to which it responds with a few more tongue laps.

With a sigh she lies back, content to lay among the fuzzy invaders. But as she tries to relax, the feeling of _someone_ staring holes into her causes Rose to look up at John. Why is he staring like that? Eventually she frowns. "What?"

"That's not....that's even less fair."

She quirks an eyebrow at him. "What isn't?"

He flushes a bit, but responds by scooting slightly closer to her, jostling the cats slightly. "It's not fair how...cute that is."

It takes Rose a moment to respond. "The meowcats, you mean?"

"Sure." John moves even closer, almost nose to nose to her. "But...you're not too bad, yourself."

Rose stares. "...was that supposed to be sweet-talk?"

His ears go red, and it's hard to hear his next words through the mumbling. "It's come-here-and-hug-me-or-something-talk. Because...sheesh, this is IDIOTICALLY cute."

"Prepawstrously cute," she agrees. With a quick apology to the cats, she gently pushes them out of the way to settle by John's side. "Cat-aclysmicly cute."

"Cat-astrophically, even."

"Yes."

As they eventually shift into a comfortable position, several kittens return to join in on the cuddling. John groan-laughs. "Oh come _on_."

"You can't escape it, John. Embrace the fluffiness."

 "Psh. I've got better things to be embracing."

His arms squeeze her a little tighter, and she sinks into the hug. For a moment she feels as if she's in a cloud, enveloped by soft cats and soft boyfriend. Surrounded by the sound of the cat's breathing and the faint beat of John's heart, her eyelids begin to droop. "Hmm," she murmurs, drowsily. "Wasn't I supposed to be saving you from this, now that I think about it?"

"Nn." He nuzzles her cheek a little. "I can live with this."


End file.
